EL PODER EN LA VERDAD
by adrinag1
Summary: Un poderoso Príncipe se encontraba acosado por un sentimiento aprensivo y nuevo para él que le robaba la tranquilidad,buscando la causa sin poder hallarla. Sin embargo,cuando un misterioso ser le habla de un paraje en donde puede encontrar la respuesta, Sesshomaru no sabía que se embarcaría en una aventura que lo llevaría no sólo a la respuesta, sino a lo que su ser tanto anhelaba.


**Los personajes de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**

EL PODER EN LA VERDAD

Una solitaria figura que caminaba por los bosques había estado deambulando por días. Él era un ser poderoso que la mayoría de las criaturas a su alrededor veneraban como amo y señor, y que los demás, simplemente lo evitaban con temor. Se trataba del heredero de las tierras del Oeste, un Príncipe poseedor no sólo de un gran linaje y estirpe, sino de todo lo que cualquier otro ser pudiera desear: el complemento entre una fina y apuesta apariencia rodeada de una gran aura de poder...sí, Sesshomaru poseía todo para ser un ser perfecto y disfrutar de una vida que muchos darían todo por tener. Algo que la mayoría envidiaba en él.

Sin embargo, al poderoso soberano le faltaba algo y aunque esto era totalmente desconocido para todos, en su interior el único ser que estaba al tanto, sufría por no tenerlo. Los dorados ojos que nunca expresaban ningún sentimiento, adornaban aquel esculpido y perfecto rostro que casi nunca se inmutaba ante algo...o alguien.

Al caminar por sus dominios, Sesshomaru siempre causaba temor y los seres a su alrededor lo miraban impávidos. Su presencia era suficiente para que cualquiera que se topara con él saliera huyendo o simplemente, se sintiera tan abrumado al punto que sólo reaccionara rindiéndole pleitesía y honores. Era así como todos en las tierras que fueron del otrora amo Inu Taisho, veneraban a quien era ahora su heredero. Si bien es cierto que el poder trae consigo lo que muchos creen que es la felicidad, para el joven Príncipe, esto no era en absoluto cierto. El encontrarse en la cima muchas veces trae consigo una gran soledad...y era esto precisamente, lo que le había estado afectando al imponente ser últimamente.

Después de que el astuto y perverso Naraku fuera derrotado, Sesshomaru había por fin demostrado que él era mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás fue su padre. Al obtener su espada Bakusaiga, se probó así mismo que ya no necesitaba de la otra espada que tanto anhelaba...aquella que fuera de su padre y que era al presente, la herencia de su medio hermano Inuyasha. Parecía que ahora que poseía la supremacía que tanto había estado anhelando por tanto tiempo, todo sería perfecto en su existencia...pero desafortunadamente, no fue así, sino era todo lo contrario.

El melancólico y solitario Príncipe añoraba en las largas y oscuras noches que pasaba en vigilia, que pronto encontrara aquello que acallara esa terrible sensación que le oprimía el interior...una que por momentos le arrebataba la tan apreciada tranquilidad de su interior. Un sentimiento lo había invadido desde hace unos días y para su desgracia, éste era cada vez más intenso. Al principio optó por ignorarlo y siguió adelante con las rutinas que su posición en el palacio demandaban de él. Pero pronto, se percató que ese malestar empezó a afectarlo...a veces se sorprendía a si mismo al descubrir que se encontraba ausente y distraído. Por fortuna, con su inexpresivo rostro, nadie en el palacio se dio cuenta de esto; ni siquiera el fiel Jaken se había percatado de ello.

Esa nueva sensación que le era desconocida hasta entonces se empezó a apoderar no sólo de la mente sino del espíritu del poderoso amo del palacio. Muchas noches se le encontraba deambulando solitario y silencioso por los pasillos que eran sólo adornados por las lámparas de aceite... aquellas que alumbraban las numerosas paredes de madera y papel, formando curiosas sombras y figuras por todo el lugar. Caminando sin descanso, lo único que le traía consuelo a altas horas de la noche era dirigirse a los jardines y una vez que se hallaba sentado bajo el viejo cerezo, se deleitaba contemplando los cielos nocturnos. La luna y las estrellas eran entonces su única compañía.

Para muchos que le habían servido por muchos años en el palacio medieval japonés, su actitud estoica y ermitaña no era algo nuevo; pero para sus servidores más allegados con eventualidad llegó a ser notorio que algo había cambiado en él y no acertaban a saber cuál era la razón. Durante los días que siguieron, el poderoso Príncipe desaparecía durante el día y sólo se le veía retornar antes del anochecer. Seres como él no necesitaban descansar, por lo que muchos asumieron que se dedicaba a hacer rondas por sus vastas tierras, sobre volando por sobre lo que era todo su imperio. En parte tenían razón, Sesshomaru hacia constantes viajes fuera de los dominios del palacio, pero lo que desconocían era que solamente se dirigía a un punto en específico: una pequeña cascada ubicada en la parte más remota de su reino.

No obstante, toda esta peculiar actitud en Sesshomaru había empezado de una manera muy extraña. No hacía mucho que el palacio recibió la visita de un viajero misterioso, se trataba de un viejo monje que pidió asilo bajo una intensa noche de lluvia. El anciano fue admitido en el palacio y de forma fortuita, se encontró con el Señor del lugar.

Sesshomaru acababa de poner en orden algunos de los numerosos documentos que recibía como informes de sus ejércitos que custodiaban las fronteras al norte. Se encontraba justo en su camino hacia sus habitaciones para vestirse con su armadura y salir del palacio, cuando en uno de los pasillos se topó con el monje. Ambas miradas se encontraron y después de que el monje lo saludo haciéndole una reverencia, el Principe continuó su camino. Sin embargo, fue detenido ante las palabras del hombre,  
-Veo que hay un gran vacío en su alteza...-  
-...- Sesshomaru se detuvo y sin volverse a verlo respondió -...no sé a que te refieres, anciano- su voz era firme y sin emociones.  
-La única manera de acabar con eso que lo inquieta es encontrar el reflejo de la verdad.-

El gran Señor al escuchar esto, se volvió para mirar al pequeño anciano quien se acercó un paso a él y con un asentimiento de cabeza, recargó ambas manos en su báculo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. No entendiendo del todo las palabras confusas del ser frente a él, el poderoso Principe se volvió a dirigir a él diciéndole,  
-Explícate- demandó con su rostro impávido.  
-Pues verá su señoría...hace mucho tiempo me encontraba en la misma situación que usted, por años busqué la solución a ese sentimiento que me asfixiaba y que no me dejaba tranquilo. Recorrí muchos lugares en busca de aquello que sentí estaba ausente en mí y que me causaba un gran vacío. Sólo cuando llegué a cierta cascada, es que pude ver en el reflejo de sus aguas la verdad que tanto había buscado y que me había eludido por tanto tiempo...-

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, no dando crédito a las palabras del anciano frente a él, pero todo cambió cuando el hombre continuó con su relato,  
-Pude ver tras la cortina de sus aguas aquello que yo necesitaba- suspiró al recordarlo -...era la figura de mi padre.-  
-Continúa- agregó curioso a lo que el monje agregaría.  
-Pero lo extraño era que mi padre había desaparecido durante mi niñez, la guerra se lo había llevado y nunca regresó- el anciano bajó el rostro ante los recuerdos -...entonces, ¿cómo era posible que lo estuviera viendo en ese lugar?-  
-...- aunque el rostro del Príncipe continuaba sin mostrar reacción alguna, sus ojos se abrieron un tanto por la sorpresa de aquello que escuchaba.

Por unos momentos el hombre se quedó callado, como no queriendo continuar con la historia, pero la imponente presencia del señor del palacio, demandaba que acabara con su relato. El monje ahora tenía el interés de Sesshomaru...  
-Me acerqué al agua para comprobar si en realidad se trataba de mi padre o era simplemente un espejismo, pero me detuve...no pude continuar. Me alejé un poco y la figura desapareció tal y como había llegado, entonces supe que tenía la respuesta- concluyó.  
-¿Y cuál era?- inquirió estoicamente.  
-Mi espíritu necesitaba hacer la paz con la pérdida que tuve...para ser un buen monje, se requiere de serenidad interior y el recuerdo de la pérdida de mi padre me lo impedía. Así que cuando realmente acepté que mi padre se había marchado y que era muy probable que hubiera muerto, es cuando pude llenar con resignación ese vacío que su partida me dejó.-

Sesshomaru estaba confundido, ¿el vacío que sentía estaba relacionado con la muerte de su padre? El poderoso señor lo dudaba. Hacia cientos de años que su gran padre había partido y jamás después de su muerte, se había sentido como lo estaba ahora. La respuesta estaba en algo...o alguien más. El silencio reinante le indicó al anciano que el Príncipe meditaba en sus palabras, y que su misión había terminado. Así que el enigmático monje le hizo otra reverencia y empezó a caminar pasando junto a Sesshomaru. Pero mientras se alejaba y se perdía en las sombras de la noche agregó algo más...  
-Si su alteza desea saber la respuesta a su pesar, diríjase a las montañas en la frontera norte. En un pequeño claro entre los riscos más altos se encuentra la cascada de la que le hablo...para seres como usted, no le será difícil hallarla- y el hombre desapareció en las penumbras de la noche.

Para Sesshomaru, este encuentro fue de lo mas extraño. Esa noche como era su costumbre, salió a hacer sus acostumbradas rondas por su imperio a pesar de la intensa lluvia y al volver, quiso preguntarle de nuevo al anciano sobre lo que habían hablado. Misteriosamente, el anciano había desaparecido y nadie lo pudo localizar en la inmediaciones del palacio. Extrañado ante este hecho, decidió no demorar más y salir en busca de ese singular lugar. Por lo que vistió su armadura y empuñando ambas espadas, Bakusaiga y Tensseiga, levantó el vuelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la frontera norte.

Tal y como se lo había indicado el anciano, entre las grandes montañas que servían como límite natural de su reino, se encontraba un pequeño claro y de inmediato, se dirigió hasta el lugar. Con cierta desconfianza, agudizó aún más sus sensibles sentidos para detectar si se trataba de una trampa impuesta por alguno de sus enemigos, pero no pudo hallar nada fuera de lo normal.  
Caminó con paso firme para tratar de encontrar la cascada de la que le habló y después de unos minutos, sus agudos oídos escucharon el ruido producido por la caída del agua. Sin demora, se dirigió hasta donde provenía el sonido y después de dar vuelta por un sendero, descubrió con asombro un pequeño paraje que estaba muy bien escondido y apartado del mundo exterior.

Con sigilo, se fue acercando hasta la caída del agua y cuando estuvo tan sólo a unos pasos de ella, se detuvo. Esperó paciente por un momento para comprobar si lo que el anciano monje le había dicho era cierto, o si había sido tan sólo una historia sin sentido. No obstante, con el transcurso de los minutos pudo descubrir que en efecto, no sucedía nada. Con un leve ceño en su rostro como señal de decepción, se dio la media vuelta pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de levantar el vuelo y dejar el lugar, una voz lo detuvo...  
-Veo que mis palabras fueron escuchadas por su alteza.-  
-...- Sesshomaru miró por encima de su hombro al reconocer esa voz.  
-Bienvenido a mi pequeño santuario- volvió a decir la voz, pero curiosamente no se veía a nadie por ningún lado, así que el Príncipe se giró por completo y comenzó a observar con cuidado los alrededores... sus sentidos no pudieron encontrar a criatura alguna.

Entonces se pudo distinguir una figura saliendo de la cascada misma, se trataba del mismo monje que conoció en su palacio, pero sin embargo, éste estaba formado por agua. Con desconfianza, Sesshomaru se acercó a él y con su potente voz demandó saber de qué se trataba todo esto,  
-¿Qué clase de truco es este, anciano?-  
-Ninguno su señoría...como le dije, soy tan sólo un viejo monje- respondió.  
-No eres humano- argumentó estoicamente.  
-Nunca dije que lo fuera...alguna vez lo fui pero al morir me convertí en parte de este lugar. Digamos que ahora soy uno con la pequeña cascada.-  
-Hmmmm- fue todo lo que el arrogante señor le respondió.

En realidad, el amo de las tierras del Oeste estaba impresionado con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero como era usual en él, no dio muestras de ello. Al contrario, su rostro permaneció inmóvil ante la curiosa conversación que tenía con el ser de agua. No obstante y al descubrir que tenía toda la atención del soberano frente a él, el ser de agua continuó con su relato,  
-Creo que ya es suficiente que hablemos de mí...usted está aquí por una razón y es mi deber decirle la causa...-  
-...- los fríos ojos color ámbar continuaban atentos.  
-La supremacía sólo se logra cuando se ha conquistado al enemigo...- entonces su voz se volvió como un eco -...no sólo hay que derrotar a los enemigos alrededor de nosotros, sino también a los que viven en nuestro interior...-

Estas palabras hicieron que el joven amo se cimbrara hasta lo mas profundo. Como el hijo de Inu Taisho, siempre consideró que su camino era aquel de la supremacía, pero nunca antes había escuchado algo referente a los enemigos del interior. De alguna forma en un momento determinado pensó en ello...en aquellas debilidades internas...pero su arrogancia y orgullo habían puesto a un lado estos pensamientos que consideraba eran parte de seres inferiores. En cambio ahora que el anciano lo mencionaba, esto sonaba totalmente coherente.

Debido a su estoico proceder, Sesshomaru no dejaría que otros vieran su confusión, y queriendo saber más, inquirió otra vez para saber lo que ese monje quería decirle,  
-¿Acaso sugieres que yo, el poderoso Sesshomaru, tiene ciertas debilidades como cualquier otro ser?-  
-Yo no he querido ofender a su alteza diciendo eso...- suspiró el anciano -...sólo pretendo que su señoría entienda que para alcanzar la supremacía se debe recorrer un camino lleno de pruebas y que algunas de ellas son las más difíciles de vencer...y me refiero en particular, a los temores que todos llevamos dentro...-  
-...- no hubo respuesta por parte del Príncipe por lo que el monje continuó.  
-Desde nuestro encuentro pude percibir que usted carece de algo en su vida...que le es en extremo muy importante y lo ha estado afectando mucho últimamente. Eso que lo que inquieta es precisamente la batalla interna por la que está atravesando, y hasta que su majestad no reconozca plenamente lo que lo está atacando, no podrá combatirlo.-  
-Tonterías...- interrumpió el poderoso ser -...ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo, anciano.-

Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de volverse para levantar el vuelo, sintió la presencia de algo más en el lugar. Con lentitud se giró para ver de quien era esa energía que había aparecido de la nada. Con asombro, pudo percibir que la esencia del anciano monje había desaparecido y en su lugar, detrás de la cortina de agua, se encontraba una pequeña figura. Desconcertado con lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó lentamente hasta que con un gesto de asombro, pudo distinguir de quién se trataba,  
-¡Rin!- fue el nombre que pronunció al verla ahí.

No obstante, la femenina figura que se hallaba ahí, permaneció inmutable y sólo mirándolo. Entonces él se fue acercando más pero parecía que la chica continuaba inmóvil. Cuando intentó cruzar la cascada, la cortina de agua se abrió en dos para dejarlo pasar y una vez que lo hizo, se encontró dentro de una pequeña cueva justo detrás de la caída de agua que se volvió a cerrar. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, miró absorto a la joven frente a él...no se habían visto desde que se despidieron hacía ya meses.

Rin había sido su compañera de viajes junto con su fiel asistente Jaken y su dragón Ah-Un. En ese entonces la chiquilla tendría com años...y en efecto, se trataba de una criatura humana. Aún cuando el poderoso amo detestaba aquella raza que consideraba inferior, permitió que la pequeña huérfana formara parte de su pequeño grupo. Asimismo y una vez que venció a su enemigo Naraku y que sus obligaciones como señor de sus tierras lo llamaron de vuelta al palacio, decidió dejar a la pequeña Rin bajo el cuidado de su medio hermano Inuaysha y la anciana Kaede. Lo había hecho porque quería que la niña se adaptara a vivir entre humanos ya que había permanecido mucho tiempo a su lado, y entre seres como él.

Los años transcurrieron y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que cuando Rin dejó de ser la pequeña niña que solía recordar, convirtiéndose en una bella jovencita, el cariño que le tenía no era propio de un padre a una hija; tampoco y mucho menos el de un hermano mayor...un sentimiento así como el de ellos sólo existía en las parejas, en aquel que se daba entre los compañeros de vida. El joven Príncipe no se había dado cuenta, pero su cariño por ella superaba ya al de un protector y se había fortalecido con el tiempo...en efecto, no fue sino hasta que la volvió a ver hacía tan sólo unos meses, que entonces que se dio cuenta de que su sentimiento por no tener Rin a su lado, era algo mucho mas profundo de lo que jamás creyó tener.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba frente a lo que aparentaba ser la chica, supo que algo no estaba del todo bien. Sus ojos le decían que la joven se encontraba con él en ese lugar, pero sus otros sentidos le indicaban lo contrario. Puesto que no pudo sentir la calidez que la presencia de Rin siempre irradiaba y tampoco se percibía por ningún sitio su dulce aroma, concluyó que todo se trataba tan sólo de una ilusión. Por lo que con desaprobación, entrecerró sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta para abandonar la cueva. Una vez que se encontró fuera del lugar estuvo a punto de alejarse de nuevo, cuando la voz del viejo monje lo detuvo,  
-Si su majestad se va ahora, es muy probable que nunca encuentre la solución a su pesar.-  
-No me molestes...esto no es más que un truco...lo que está dentro de la cueva es una ilusión- respondió con fastidio.  
-En efecto lo es, pero lo que se encuentra ahí le ayudará a dar con lo que está buscando.-  
-Hmmmm- fue su estoica respuesta antes de convertirse en un haz de luz y alejarse a toda prisa del lugar.

Fue en ese momento, que la figura del monje se materializó en su forma humana y levantando la mirada mientras veía al poderoso ser alejándose, suspiró con cierta frustración. El anciano se dirigió hacia la cascada y para encontrarse con la figura de pie ahí. La chica continuaba inerte y con la mirada perdida, y al cabo de unos instantes, desapareció convirtiéndose en rocío de agua que se desvaneció en el aire. Entonces el anciano, caminó de vuelta hacia las afueras y antes de también desaparecer se dijo en voz baja,  
-Él volverá...no solamente no ha hallado lo que busca, sino que ahora su interior alberga muchas más confusión...- y finalmente se desvaneció.

En efecto, tal y como el anciano lo había dicho, Sesshomaru se hallaba más intranquilo que antes. Al llegar a su palacio, todos sus súbditos se dieron cuenta de que el humor de su señor no era el de costumbre...estaba malhumorado y no toleraba compañía alguna. Así que una vez que se encerró en su estudio, sólo permitió la presencia de su asistente Jaken en la habitación. Por consiguiente, el fiel sirviente tuvo que tolerar a un muy irritable Príncipe...ya que su alteza había ordenado que le trajeran todo documento relacionado con su padre y los antiguos amos de esas tierras.

Por días, el altivo ser se enfrascó en leer cuanto pudiera sobre las habilidades y capacidades, pero sobre todo, las posibles debilidades a las que sus ancestros se enfrentaron para lograr la supremacía... en efecto, Sesshomaru quería conseguir a toda costa el librarse de aquel sentimiento que se interponía entre él y el poder absoluto. No permitiría que el vacío que lo aquejaba fuera la excusa para que alguien más usurpara el poder de sus manos; jamás daría la ocasión y la posibilidad para que alguno de sus enemigos pudiera vencerlo. Para lograrlo, había que terminar de una vez por todas con ese absurdo sentimiento que constantemente lo acosaba.

Pero por más que buscaba la respuesta y al no poder hallarla, mayor era su frustración. Parecía que nada en los documentos frente a él indicaban que algún otro soberano se hubiese enfrentado o experimentado a algo similar. La única pista que tenía era la que provenía de su gran padre y en efecto así era, ya que el gran Inu Taisho se había dejado vencer por el amor que sintió hacia una humana. Fue por ella y por su deseo de protegerla, que dio pie a que un insignificante humano acabara finalmente con su vida.

No obstante, su señor padre fue un ser supremo, poderoso en extremo...¿cómo entonces fue derrotado? Sesshomaru supo entonces que la respuesta radicaba en los sentimientos que compartió con esa humana. Por lo que desde ese momento, se abocó a investigar sobre la pareja. Muy poco había sobre la mujer y lo que encontró era lo que ya sabía de antemano: que ella era una princesa hija de un noble terrateniente y que había conocido a su padre durante una de las batallas en las tierras al límite Este de sus dominios. En cuanto se conocieron, ella y Inu Taisho se enamoraron de inmediato.

El joven Príncipe recordó que aunque su padre estaba casado con su madre, al poderoso amo no le importó, ya que se dejo guiar por lo que le dictaba entonces su corazón y eventualmente, tuvo un romance con la doncella. No fue sino hasta que fue de su conocimiento de que ella estaba embarazada, que su progenitor decidió abandonar a su madre y por consiguiente, a su único hijo y heredero, Sesshomaru.

Por otra parte, fue muy poco el tiempo que el gran señor tuvo para disfrutar de quien él consideraba ahora su pareja...sus dominios fueron amenazados por un gran dragón, Ryuukatsusei. El soberano entonces se abocó a luchar en una cruenta batalla contra el enemigo y aún cuando al final pudo vencerlo, Inu Taisho fue herido de gravedad al punto de casi perder la vida. Sin embargo, aún cuando se encontraba agonizando, tuvo las fuerzas para ir en busca de su amada Izaoi y su segundo hijo a punto de nacer. Pero a consecuencia de la debilidad causada por sus heridas, finalmente encontró la muerte al enfrentarse al hombre que fue su rival en la conquista por la princesa. El resultado de esta batalla fue que ambos murieron bajo el fuego que lo consumió todo en el palacio...el poderoso Señor de las Tierras del Oeste había sucumbido.

No obstante, en cuanto estas memorias vinieron a la mente de Sesshomaru, el poderoso ser se llenó de ira y con su brazo, arrojó todos los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa por toda la habitación. No toleraba admitir que el padre a quien tanto respetaba y veneraba, se hubiese dejado vencer por un sentimiento tan trivial, como era el amor hacia una simple mortal. Así que con paso firme, salió de su estudio y caminando con prisa por los pasillos del palacio, se dirigió hasta los jardines. Una vez ahí, llamó a su fiel dragón Ah-Un y cuando la criatura de dos cabezas se acercó, la montó para alzar el vuelo y remontarse por las aires. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarse a toda prisa del lugar, sentía que todo le ahogaba mientras la opresión en el pecho lo asfixiaba...esta era una nueva sensación que jamás había sentido antes: aprehensión.

Conforme el dragón continuaba volando, el remolino de pensamientos se fue apaciguando y la habilidad de pensar con claridad retornó a su mente. Entonces fue que entendió un poco mejor las cosas: si se enfrascaba en culpar a su progenitor por dejarse vencer ante el cariño de la humana, sólo vería expuesta la debilidad de su padre. No, tenía que comprender en su totalidad qué fue lo que llevó al otrora poderoso señor a actuar de esa manera. Tal vez la respuesta radicaba en otro lugar, y era muy probable que observando toda la situación desde otro punto de vista, lo ayudara a visualizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva muy diferente.

Por lo que con un tanto de remordimiento y vergüenza, comenzó a recordar la situación que se vivió en el palacio antes de Inu Taisho decidiera abandonarlos. Con deshonra ante los recuerdos, tuvo que admitir que la vida marital entre sus padres fue desde un principio un verdadero fracaso. La actitud arrogante y estoica de su madre, constantemente chocaba con la noble y sincera forma de ser de su gran padre. Esto por consiguiente, causó que la constante fricción ente ellos sentara el precedente que al final llevaron al otrora amo de las tierras del Oeste, a encontrar el amor y comprensión que carecía y que tanto necesitaba, en los brazos de otra mujer.

A tal punto el poderoso señor amó a esa mujer, que prefirió sucumbir protegiéndola a ella y a su hijo recién nacido, que tratar de sanar sus heridas y recuperarse de la batalla recién ganada. Cuando Sesshomaru se enteró de la muerte de su padre en aquella ocasión, lo primero que sintió fue una furia intensa...un gran odio acompañado de mucho resentimiento, todo a causa de que su progenitor se hubiese dejado matar por tan sólo un débil humano.

No obstante y previamente a que el gran amo se dirigiera a buscar a su mujer e hijo, el mismo Sesshomaru había ido en su búsqueda y en aquella ocasión lo encontró en la playa...la intención del Príncipe era detener a su padre, ya que para Inu Taisho hubiera sido mil veces más honorable haber muerto en las manos de su propio hijo que de la manera en que sucedió. El joven heredero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien tanto admiraba, a pesar de no contar con las fuerzas y habilidades suficientes para derrotarlo. Sin embargo, el gran amo estaba mortalmente herido y el joven haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger el honor del entonces soberano que estaba en juego. Pero su padre tenía otras prioridades y lo único que hizo fue alejarse de ahí, dejando a su hijo con un gran vacío: no sólo le había negado las dos poderosas espadas que por derecho le pertenecían, sino también el sentimiento de que su prioridad estaba en un recién nacido...aquel que sería después su medio hermano, Inuyasha.

Hastiado y abrumado con tan no agradables recuerdos, Sesshomaru ordenó al fiel dragón a dejar los aires y dirigirse hacia la entrada del bosque que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban. Al llegar, por horas sólo se dedicó a mirar el sereno cielo azul sobre él...bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, se hallaba la figura de un poderoso ser tratando de hacer las paces con su pasado. Lo que el joven Príncipe ignoraba, era que esto sólo podría lograrse en el momento en que reconociera que él era la imagen viva de su señor padre, con sus poderes pero también sus debilidades.

Después de recobrar su serenidad interior, Sesshomaru sintió la necesidad de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la misteriosa cascada donde se había encontrado con el viejo monje. Por lo que se puso de pie y luego de ordenarle al fiel dragón a regresar a las inmediaciones del palacio, alzó el vuelo y en cuestión de minutos se encontró de frente con la caída de agua.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se sintió presencia alguna en el lugar, al anciano no se le podía ver por ningún lado...así que se aproximó más hacia la cascada y fue en ese momento que algo extraordinario sucedió. De la nada, la misteriosa figura de la joven que había visto con anterioridad, apareció súbitamente ante sus ojos. Consciente de que aquello que estaba frente a él no era su protegida Rin, se acercó con lentitud mientras desenvainaba su espada y cruzó la cortina de agua...fuera lo que fuera, estaba decidido a acabar con ese ridículo espejismo que sólo perturbaba su ya turbio interior.

Y en el momento justo cuando levantaba el brazo para arremeter contra la figura, Sesshomaru fue detenido por algo insólito que nunca se espero: la joven levantó la mirada que tenía fija en el suelo para clavar esos ojos negros como la noche en los ámbares que la contemplaban. Entonces y para la sorpresa del Príncipe, ella dibujó una ligera pero emotiva sonrisa. Paralizado ante el gesto, el poderoso señor sólo se quedó quieto sin moverse...verla así paralizó no sólo su cuerpo, sino el corazón mismo.

Por unos momentos, esa leve sonrisa lo cautivó al punto de dejarlo como hechizado y lo único que acertó a hacer, fue apretar con fuerza su mano contra la empuñadura de su espada, mientras que sintió como algo en su interior comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Él no daba crédito a lo que le estaba sucediendo, toda esta conmoción había sido causada en él por el reflejo de lo que seguramente era la imagen misma de su pequeña protegida, ahora convertida en mujer.

Para un ser tan poderoso como lo era Sesshomaru esto resultaba inaudito, ya que jamás se sintió así ante presencia alguna, ni aun frente a sus más poderosos enemigos...fue por esta razón que el nuevo y enigmático sentimiento, lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Sin embargo, todo acabó en cuestión de instantes cuando la figura se transformó por completo en agua y luego se desvaneció tras una nube de vapor que se esfumó ante sus ojos.

Anonadado y aun sintiéndose presa de ese sentimiento, Sesshomaru abrió un poco la boca como tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no se formaban en su garganta y por primera vez en su larga existencia, finalmente algo lo había dejado completamente mudo. No obstante, el poderoso señor pudo recobrarse en cuestión de segundos y en su usual y altiva manera, colocó de nuevo su espada en el cinto y dándose la media vuelta, comenzó a caminar para salir prontamente de ahí. Se dirigió sin demora hasta la caída de agua que se abrió a su paso y una vez fuera de la pequeña cueva, se volvió un momento por sobre el hombro para mirar hacia el extraño lugar desde dónde provenía. Sin más que hacer en el extraño y misterioso paraje, alzó el vuelo remontándose por los aires.

En consecuencia a este nuevo encuentro y por varias noches, el gran amo y señor de las tierras del Oeste se halló intranquilo. Tratando de distraerse y de sosegar aquel sentimiento que se había formado dentro de él, fue en busca de enemigos a los cuales liquidar...por días, se dedicó a luchar y enfrentar a seres tan temibles como él. Pero ni aun así, pudo deshacerse de lo que lo acosaba sin descanso.

Finalmente y al cabo de unos días después, durante una tibia tarde en la que se encontraba caminando por su palacio, una delicada fragancia se sintió en el aire, una apenas perceptible... pero que para él, era por demás conocida. Se giró en sentido contrario y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín, levantó la vista hacia el cerezo que se encontraba al centro del lugar. El imponente y viejo árbol había dado su primera flor de la temporada, la cual recién había florecido y deleitaba al ambiente con su sutil fragancia. Los ojos del Príncipe se posaron sobre la delicada flor y sus pensamientos de inmediato lo llevaron a la persona que solía portar este aroma,  
-Rin...- susurró por lo bajo de manera casi inaudible.

Al dibujar en su mente la figura no de una niña, sino la de una hermosa mujer, sintió la necesidad de volver a verla...no importando que se tratara de tan sólo una figura, una imagen reflejando a la realidad, sentía el imperante deseo de verla. Así que sin decir nada, salió a la entrada principal y ante la mirada de asombro de los guardias, levantó el vuelo para dirigirse hacia el norte. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión apresuró su vuelo...necesitaba verla, llenarse de la presencia de ella aunque fuese tan sólo un reflejo, un burdo espejismo.

Una vez que estuvo en la cascada, se adentró sin demora y para su agrado, la figura lo estaba esperando. No obstante y en esta ocasión, ella parecía no haberse percatado de la llegada de Sesshumaru y continuaba inerte y sin moverse con los ojos fijos en el piso. El Príncipe se fue acercando lentamente sin apartar su mirada, pero parecía que esta vez la figura no se inmutaba ante su presencia y entonces se detuvo. Poco después de contemplarla por unos momentos, él se acercó lo suficiente como para encontrarse a tan sólo un paso de ella. Entrecerrando un poco los ojos como en un gesto de desaprobación, la miró atento para ver si la figura reaccionaba... nada.

Con asombro que únicamente se denotó al alzar un poco su ceja izquierda, levantó la mano y en un acto que ni él mismo se creyó capaz de hacer, pasó con delicadeza su mano izquierda por entre la sedosa y negra cabellera. Al sentir el suave contacto que el roce produjo en sus sensibles dedos, el poderoso Príncipe fue testigo de cómo su ser se estremeció ante la reacción que este simple acto causó en él...de nueva cuenta, esto había sido algo que jamás sintió y que lo desconcertó al punto que se detuvo en seco. Sesshomaru entonces sintió como su corazón dio un gran salto antes de detenerse por un instante...se había sobresaltado de tal manera que en ese momento y con desaprobación, cerró un poco sus ojos con disgusto y antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, se dio la media vuelta para salir a toda prisa de ahí y alejarse volando del lugar. En su furor incontenible, se convirtió en un veloz rayo de luz que se alejó a toda prisa dejando una tenue estela a su paso por el cielo.

Fue en ese momento que una pequeña figura hacía acto de presencia y se fue materializando lentamente frente a la cascada...era el anciano monje que mientras se recargaba en su báculo, daba un gran suspiro,  
-Pronto volverá...ahora más que nunca necesita de la respuesta que él mismo ha estado eludiendo por tanto tiempo...- y al decir esto, se desvaneció con la brisa que lo envolvió.

-

Este nuevo encuentro había sido demasiado para Sesshomaru, por lo que al volver a su palacio, se encontraba tan irritable como jamás llegó a estarlo. Y es que por primera vez en su larga vida, el poderoso señor había perdido el control de la situación y se sintió perdido. En efecto, esa tarde el gran Príncipe de la tierras del Oeste supo lo que era la sensación de la derrota...una causada por aquello que lo estaba dominando y poco a poco tomando el control de él.

Sentía furor y rabia al no poder arrancar esa sensación que lo oprimía por dentro...en vez de sentirse mejor, cada vez que visitaba la cascada, se encontraba mucho peor. Así que al fin tomó una decisión, iría de nuevo al lugar y destruiría esa figura que parecía hechizarlo...el poderoso amo ya no toleraría más esta situación. Por lo que al día siguiente y después de pasar horas practicando con sus poderosas espadas, la adrenalina que sentía lo impulsaron a dirigirse lleno de coraje hasta el lugar. Una vez ahí, desenvainó la más poderosa de sus espadas y con paso firme, ingresó en la pequeña cueva en donde para su sorpresa la figura aguardaba por él.

Con mirada fría y amenazante, se acercó lentamente tal como lo haría un cazador ante su presa. Luego con decisión, levantó la espada al frente para que de un tajo destruyera aquello que no lograba entender...pero el poderoso ser, aquel altivo y orgulloso varón, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió entonces. La joven continuaba inerte frente a él y tal como si supiera que su fin se acercaba, un par de gruesas gotas asemejando lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos que continuaban agachados... era como si hubiese aceptado su irremediable destino y esperara paciente por el final.

Como consecuencia de esto, algo en él se conmovió a tal punto que lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar su espada que cayó con estrépito al suelo, para liberar sus brazos que de inmediato rodearon a la figura en un intenso abrazo...aún cuando se dio cuenta en ese momento que la figura se sentía como si fuera de barro, por un breve instante quiso creer que se trataba de aquella persona a quien representaba. Cerrando los ojos, quiso creerlo con todo su ser.

En ese preciso momento el poderoso Príncipe entendió que era lo que había estado atormentándolo por tanto tiempo...aunque la figura era irreal, en sí era el perfecto reflejo de alguien a quien él...¿amaba?... esa persona a quien su orgullo le impedía abrazar de verdad. Para Sesshomaru, ahora todo le quedaba claro...sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ya nunca más volverían a ser los mismos. Pero al cruzar por su mente la palabra amor, de inmediato abrió los ojos y se separó de ella, la miró por unos momentos y después de entrecerrar los ojos como signo de desaprobación, salió con rapidez de la cueva. Justo cuando cruzó la cortina de agua, la figura se desvaneció tras la cascada. El joven señor lo supo sin siquiera volverse a verla, y se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

El poderoso soberano siempre supo como destruir y aniquilar...y como jamás había albergado sentimiento de compasión y cariño alguno en su interior, en esos instantes se sintió completamente perdido. Era extraño como una criatura indefensa y obviamente muy inferior a él, despertara aquellos sentimientos que parecían que alguna vez fueron erradicados pero que en realidad se hallaban dormidos. Uno en especial, había sido confinado al olvido dentro de este supremo ser: aquel que todas las demás criaturas denominaban amor.  
Un sentimiento tan ajeno a él que pareciera que nunca lo había sentido, pero el Príncipe estaba por completo equivocado. Eso que le resultaba tan extraño y ajeno a sí mismo, había sido parte de él sin siquiera saberlo...fue por esa razón, cuando conoció a Rin, algo en su interior se despertó primero disfrazado de compasión y que eventualmente se fue transformando en lo que padecía ahora: un amor tan profundo y fuerte que lo ahogaba por dentro.

De vuelta en su palacio, el día iba muriendo y mientras el cielo se teñía de estrellas en el oscuro firmamento, un enamorado Príncipe añoraba que todo fuera diferente. La verdad que le había sido revelada lo cimbró hasta lo mas profundo de su ser: tal como le había sucedido a su gran padre, él también había sucumbido ante el amor por una humana. Desde que recordaba, Sesshomaru siempre trató de emular y superar a su padre y en cierta manera, lo consiguió... pero también, sin proponérselo, había seguido exactamente los mismos pasos del otrora poderoso Inu Taisho. Era irónico pensar que junto con las grandes cualidades que había heredado del poderoso amo de las Tierras del Oeste, también sus debilidades fueran parte de su legado. Consternado ante estos pensamientos, desde ese día salía a diario del palacio y levantando el vuelo, se perdía entre los cielos por horas.

Por muchos días, al gran soberano se le veía desaparecer por las tardes y no regresaba sino hasta entrada la noche. Ninguno en el palacio sabía con exactitud a dónde se dirigía ni lo que hacía... pero de algo no les quedaba duda: su amo y señor había cambiado. Se le notaba de alguna forma más sereno y tranquilo...hasta se podría decir que estaba de buen humor, pero eso no les constaba del todo.

Mientras tanto, lo que en realidad sucedía era que Sesshomaru se dirigía diariamente hasta la pequeña caída de agua. Tal y como sucedió aquella vez que quiso destruir la imagen de barro, entraba en la pequeña cueva donde la visión de Rin lo esperaba. En cuanto la veía, la pequeña figura le dedicaba tiernas sonrisas y miradas en un emotivo gesto...él por su parte, solamente se sentaba frente a ella para contemplarla por horas y encontrar cierta paz a su atribulado interior. Tal vez sólo se trataba de algo fuera de la realidad, pero la visión que tenía frente a su ojos emulaba muy bien la esencia de la chica que había conquistado el duro e inalcanzable corazón del Príncipe.

Estas demostraciones de humanidad, le ayudaron a deshacerse del sentimiento aprehensivo que tanto lo había hostigado últimamente. No obstante, pronto descubriría que esto no sería suficiente, ya que una tarde descubrió para su desgracia que la figura de barro empezaba a deshacerse poco a poco frente a sus ojos. Entendió entonces que no quería tener tan sólo una ilusión, él deseaba mucho más...pero eso era imposible por el momento y lo sabía bien, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con esto. En efecto, así como la tierra se deslavaba bajo la fuerza de un río, esta figura de Rin empezaba a deshacerse por el efecto de la cascada y muy pronto, desaparecía por completo.

Fue entonces que un sentimiento como de angustia se fue apoderando de Sesshomaru, ya que percibió que aquello que tenía frente a sus ojos estaba desapareciendo. Al cabo de unos días, el joven soberano empezó a notar que gruesas gotas de agua surgían de la figura llevándose a su paso un poco de su esencia... era agua teñida con el barro y que empezaba a formar pequeñas lagunas a su alrededor. En ese momento, el Príncipe se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad que se aproximaba: aunque con todo su ser deseaba conservar esto, era consciente que muy pronto se acabaría. Con este lúgubre pensamiento rondándole, supo que en sólo cuestión de días, se toparía de frente de nuevo con la angustia y la soledad. Varias veces trató de encontrarse con el anciano y preguntarle cómo evitar que la figura se desvaneciera...hasta lo llamó, demandando su presencia, pero al monje no se veía por ningún lado y simplemente se negaba a aparecer.

Así y sin que lo pudiera evitar, finalmente llegó el tan temido día. Esa tarde el Principe ingresó en la cueva y como siempre, la figura lo estaba esperando, pero justo cuando se acercó hasta ella, la imagen de Rin extendió sus brazos hacia él como llamándolo. En su bello rostro se percibía la angustia y él de inmediato se dirigió a su lado y con una emoción que fue mayor a sus fuerzas, la envolvió entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído un casi imperceptible,  
-No...-

Por un rato se quedó inerte, sintiendo bajo su abrazo a la pequeña figura... desgraciadamente, sus dedos fueron testigos de cómo el barro comenzaba a deslavarse y en un momento en que sintió que la perdía, se apartó de ella para mirarla una vez más antes de que se desvaneciera por completo. El otrora ser sin misericordia sintió como lo fue invadiendo una gran tristeza, sabía que el fin se acercaba irremediablemente para ese espejismo de barro. La figura entonces se fue deshaciendo como si estuviera bajo la fuerza torrencial del agua que empezó a sentirse que corría con mayor poder en esos momentos afuera en la cascada. Al mismo tiempo y como si fuera un augurio, el ambiente fue invadido por un gran rocío que precedía el final de la imagen.

Justo antes de desaparecer por completo y de dedicarle una ultima sonrisa al Príncipe, la figura por fin se deshizo bajo la mirada incrédula de Sesshomaru...quien no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Ni todo el poder que poseía, puedo detener el que desapareciera. No obstante y aunque su expresión continuó impávida sin emociones, sus ojos hablaron por él...se le veían tristes y desolados. Pocas veces Sesshomaru había perdido a alguien que era importante en su vida e irónicamente, esta fue una de esas ocasiones.

Sin controlarse, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y salió de la cueva para encontrarse de frente con el viejo monje. El anciano lo miraba serio...sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión por el majestuoso pero melancólico ser. Así, el hombre se acercó un poco para hablarle,  
-Me doy cuenta de que su alteza ha encontrado la respuesta que buscaba...- y al no recibir palabra alguna, continuó diciendo -...pero ahora que la sabe, pareciera que lo hace más infeliz que antes...-  
-¿Porqué desapareció?- demandó con altivez tratando de no mostrar su intranquilidad.  
-Porque ha cumplido con su propósito...ahora es el momento de que mi señor busque la verdadera solución a sus pesares.-  
-...- sólo hubo silencio de parte de Sesshomaru, ya que no le agradó la respuesta.  
-Verá su señoría...- el anciano suspiró ante lo que tenía que decirle -...los sentimientos que se desarrollan en nuestro interior por otros, jamás deben verse como una debilidad...muy al contrario, son una gran fortaleza que nos hace recordar que no somos seres individuales y solitarios, sino que somos tan sólo una parte de un todo con alguien más, un complemento. Usted quiso acabar con ese sentimiento, destruir lo que la imagen representaba, pero como se habrá dado cuenta, ni todo su poder pudo siquiera compararse con lo que la figura representaba.-  
-Entonces, ¿qué era ella?...¡habla!...-demandó.  
-Era un reflejo que emulaba a la verdadera persona...lo que usted ha llamado su debilidad, es en realidad alguien de carne y hueso, que está viva y lo más probable es que esté aguardando por usted. Sentimientos tan profundos como el que ha experimentado siempre son compartidos y están enlazados con el más fuerte de los vínculos...-

El poderoso Príncipe lo miraba atento...al escuchar estas sabias palabras comprendió del todo lo que le había estado sucediendo. Aún con el gran poder y supremacía que poseía, hasta un ser ermitaño y solitario como lo era él, necesitaba de aquella persona especial que lo acompañara en la vida. En su caso, ese ser destinado para él se trataba de una joven humana...algo incomprensible que se dio por razones fortuitas de la vida. Tal y como le había sucedido a su padre, su corazón quedó prendado por una mujer común...el gran Sesshomaru había sido conquistado por la mujer que era ahora Rin.

No sólo había heredado de su poderoso padre los atributos y cualidades de un gran soberano y guerrero, sino que había heredado uno de sus rasgos más extraños: el de entregar su corazón a un ser muy diferente a él...en este caso, a una mortal humana. Por consiguiente y ahora que había comprendido esto, Sesshomaru había completado finalmente el ciclo que lo había llevado, no sólo a ser como su padre, sino a superarlo y por mucho. Desde ese momento, el poder del Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, llegaría a ser el más grande como jamás se había visto en la historia de su clan.

La supremacía no sólo radicaba en hacer uso de las fortalezas, sino de también reconocer a fondo, las debilidades que se llevan consigo...unas que en el caso de Sesshomaru no se esconderían más, sino que le darían la pista final para hacer aquello que era realmente importante en su vida y que eventualmente, le traería la tan ansiada felicidad.

Por consiguiente y después de mirar por un momento al anciano, le dedicó una plácida mirada acompañada de un asentimiento de cabeza como gratitud. Entonces Sesshomaru levantó el vuelo...su objetivo estaba claro ahora y no importando nada, ya no lo demoraría más su objetivo. Iría en busca de aquella persona que había logrado lo imposible: despertar en el estoico y frío Príncipe un cálido sentimiento que ahora envolvía todo su ser y del que curiosamente deseaba sentir más.

De esta manera, Sesshomaru se dirigió presuroso por los aires para ir al encuentro de la joven y así poder disfrutar a su lado aquello que le fue negado al otrora amo y señor que fue su padre: la felicidad que trae consigo el compartir la vida con quien nos complementa. Para el gran señor la respuesta a todo lo que lo aquejaba en su interior tenía un sólo nombre... el de su dulce y tierna Rin.

Finalmente, aquel sentimiento que había estado inquietándolo por tanto tiempo, era en realidad el llamado de dos corazones que en un momento fueron separados ...y fue gracias a esa inquietud que lo atormentaba que finalmente el poderoso ser de dejó llevar a la cascada para poder enfrentar sus más profundos miedos. En realidad y sin que lo supiera, Sesshomaru sólo estaba respondiendo al llamado que Rin le hacía día con día desde que se separaron, y no fue sino hasta que el poderoso soberano dejó de negarse ante sus impulsos, que todo empezó a esclarecerse para él. En el momento justo en que el poderoso señor se dejó conquistar y lo reconoció, fue que se dio la pauta para que comenzara con la mayor aventura que alguna vez pudiera haber llegado a emprender... la de comenzar una nueva vida junto a ella.

No obstante, para su fortuna y sin que él lo supiera, un sensible y emotivo corazón tenía ya tiempo esperando paciente por su regreso. Aunque Rin se encontraba ansiosa por volverlo a ver, confiaba y anhelaba con todo su ser ver cumplida la promesa que su corazón le repetía sin descanso durante los solitarios e interminables días sin él: que su poderoso Príncipe algún día volvería por ella y que cuando lo hiciera, jamás se volverían a separar...que cuando él se apareciera de nuevo, estaría por siempre al lado de su amado Sesshomaru. 

* * *

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer Fic de Sesshomaru, espero y les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios.

Un abrazo

Adriana


End file.
